L'équipage monstrueux
by Khayd
Summary: "MONSTRE!" L'équipage se retourna vers la personne qui avait crié, sourire aux lèvres. "Auquel monstre de l'équipage fais-tu référence, gamin ?" lui demanda Zoro.


C'est parti pour une nouvelle histoire. Je balance le texte sans avoir relu alors de nombreuses fautes vont traîner, soyez gentil avec moi et laisser moi votre avis pour voir si je continue ou pas :)

* * *

Brook, le Squelette pervers.

_« Comment on en est arrivé là ? »_ se demanda Brook en reprenant son souffle.

Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était dans l'équipage des Mugiwaras mais il l'avait compris dès qu'il avait mis le pied sur leur bateau. Cet équipage était fou. Brook était un homme qui avait connu la solitude plus que n'importe qui. Dès que les gens le voyaient, ils le fuyaient comme s'il était un monstre.

_**Peut-être en était-il un, s'était-il dit, après avoir vu un énième équipage fuir face à lui. **_

Puis un jour, un bateau était apparu, il s'était déjà préparé à les voir fuir le plus vite possible. Après tout, n'était-il pas un squelette vivant ? Un monstre. Et puis trois d'entre eux ont pris place dans son navire. Une jolie demoiselle, un blond avec un drôle de sourcil mais surtout un jeune homme avec un chapeau de paille.

_« Veux-tu être mon compagnon ? »_

Pour tout dire, Brook avait été surpris. Cet homme qui ne connaissait rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il était un squelette parlant était prêt à l'avoir dans son équipage. Brook s'était même demandé à un moment donné, si cet équipage existait vraiment ou si c'était juste une nouvelle fois le fruit de son imagination. Encore plus quand le capitaine était près à aller récupérer son ombre rien que pour qu'il reste avec eux. Qui serait assez fou pour risquer sa vie pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu ?

Et puis, il s'était à nouveau recroisé à Thriller Bark, le courage dont chaque membre de l'équipage avait fait preuve, leur force, mais surtout leur volonté à ne pas abandonner était quelque chose que Brook admirait. Il avait vu tous les membres de cet équipage derrière leur Capitaine. Il avait vu à quel point ils étaient tous liés les uns aux autres. Et encore plus face à Kuma, la volonté du Second du navire l'avait ébranlé.

_**Il semblait que pour l'équipage, cela ne faisait aucun doute, leur capitaine serait le Roi des Pirates**_.

Etait-ce de la folie, de la détermination ou bien de la chance qui l'avait fait rencontrer cette équipage ? Après tout, un bretteur sans sens de l'orientation, une navigatrice voleuse _(et charmante)_, un sniper menteur, un cuistot pervers, un renne docteur _(et qui parle)_, une archéologue sombre, et un robot charpentier pervers était bien ce qu'on pouvait appeler un équipage bizarre.

Mais le plus bizarre d'entre eux selon Brook, était bien le Capitaine au Chapeau de Paille. Monkey D. Luffy.

Il ne semblait avoir peur de rien, si ce n'est de ce fameux Grand-père, hurlait à tort et à travers qu'il serait le Roi des Pirates, ne souciait guère de l'avis des autres, ne semblait vivre que pour la viande, aimait les choses loufoques. Oui, ce capitaine était bizarre. Il ne semblait pas spécialement faire régner l'ordre et la terreur sur son bateau, bien au contraire. Il se prenait assez souvent des coups de la part des membres de son équipage, n'écoutait aucune stratégie, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et fonçait dans le tas bien que son équipage ne le souhaite pas. Oui, Monkey D. Luffy était vraiment un monstre d'égoïsme.

Mais malgré tout, il avait bien vu à quel point, cet homme était bon. Pas de part son acceptation dans son équipage ou la promesse faite à Laboon. Non mais de par sa volonté à protéger son équipage. Brook le savait. Toucher à un membre de l'équipage, et c'est un Capitaine fou furieux que vous auriez sur le dos. Brook en était sûr.

_**Rien n'importait plus Luffy que ses compagnons de voyage.**_

Brook se remémorait encore parfois la solitude qu'il l'envahissait lorsqu'il était seul sur son bateau, années après années. De cette douleur sourde qu'il le prenait au cœur. Il semblait qu'un voile noire l'envelopper et l'empêcher de voir correctement et toutes ses voix qu'il hurlait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre.

_«Brook ! Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi t'as sauté pour sauver Luffy alors que t'es toi-même un mangeur de fruit de démon ?! » _

Brook ne pût s'empêcher de rire alors que Zoro et Nami le regardait d'un mauvais œil. A côté de lui, Luffy semblait reprendre des forces, pendant qu'Ussop, Chopper, Robin et Franky se marrait dans leur coin.

Aujourd'hui, Brook s'en fichait un peu de ses voix qui ne cessaient de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Après tout, si être un monstre lui permettait de continuer à naviguer avec les Mugiwara et de continuer à vivre avec eux de nombreuses aventures, Brook était prêt à faire de nombreuses concessions. Il était même prêt à y laisser sa peau s'il le fallait.

_**Bien qu'il n'ait pas de peau, Yohohohoho.**_


End file.
